


A Flurry of Life

by mynameisdrama



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrama/pseuds/mynameisdrama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great That established a new situation: but is it any better or is it more of the same? Could be a wedding be the answer to the every problem or is it a futile attempt to cover more secrets and feelings?</p><p>Sometimes life doesn't need villains. It only needs people.</p><p>[Elsanna, but with a couple of surprises along the way. I might have Dark!Elsa slip?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flurry of Life

So, this is my first story. I must warn you, my dear reader, that the journey won't be easy. I already have the outline of the story and you are going to go deep. But don't despair for all will end well for those who are strong and have hope.

I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. I tried my best to fix everything, but a few might have passed by me.

Anyway, I won't say much about the story. I'd like to keep it a surprise ;)

Hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews and criticisms are always welcome.

 

* * *

 

Chapter 1 - The wedding

 

 

So, the day had come. The day of my wedding and I could hardly believe it. I mean, who would have thought that I was going to get married. Me of all people. Someone that wasn't really that keen on interacting with people. A loner. But, anyway, it was my wedding day. And I couldn't contain the smile.

Trying to suppress the urge to just burst in laughter, I took one last look at the mirror. My blonde hair was combed back, revealing all the details of my face that once were hidden behind bangs. It's incredible what just a little bit of ice can do. Way better than mousse.

I couldn't contain the little laughter that escaped my lips. I looked so dapper, with my hair combed back, the bow tie on my neck, the gray vest and black penguin suit. I don't really care for its name. She had been the once that insisted on the formal, proper wedding. If I had had my way, we would have been married on the mountains, surrounded by snow and ice. But she had to have a spring wedding, so be it.

"Are you ready?"

Looking through the mirror, I saw Olaf standing behind me by the door. He looked positively adorable with his little bow tie... on his head. I frown.

"Olaf, you know the bow tie goes on your neck, right?" I said without turning towards him. I kinda liked seeing the both of us in the same frame on the mirror. He had become a good buddy.

He looked at me confused. "But I don't have a neck. Or bones. Or a skull."

I laughed and, giving up on trying to imprint the picture of the two of us in my brain, I walked up to him, kneeling so I could take the tie from the top of his head and place it around its base.

"There, there. Now you look like a proper man."

Making a face, he complained "But I don't want to look like a man. Men work all day and slave away in the sun" I thought I really had to stop him from getting close to Ariel... "and all I wanna do is smell the flowers and roll around with Sven!"

I rolled my eyes at that. Olaf and Sven actually had proved themselves to be a real menace. Everywhere they went, destruction followed suit. I lost count of how many gardens had to be replanted just because they picked up all the flowers and rolled on top of them.

"You know, Olaf, you should stay away from gardens. I've never seen a snowman that was allergic to flowers (although I've never seen a walking and talking snowman like you), but you sure have a bad case of allergies. You almost lost you head the last time!"

"But, but, I love summer and all things summer!"

"We are in spring."

He looked at me surprised and, then, like he had a revelation, held his head above his little body. "Oh yeah, that's right! Anna wanted to have a spring wedding so she could put all kinds of flowers in her head. Oh oh oh" He started to do little jumps that hardly got him an inch above the ground "I actually helped picking them, did you know that. And that girl... what's her name... she said she used to have reaaaaaaally long blonde magical hair, though I think it's kind of crazy. I mean, magical hair." He snorted and laughed.

"Her name's Rapunzel, Olaf."

"Yes! Rapunzel. She's nice. She gives me really warm hugs. Though not as warm as Anna's."

I nodded and smiled. No one could give warmer hugs than Anna. She was the embodiment of all things hot as everything about her was hot and explosive. From her temperament to her warm and caring interaction with others. She was indeed like summer: always ready to warm people with frozen hearts. Like mine.

"You're not listening to me!"  _Plaft_. Did he really just throw a snowball at me? And was he really standing with that condescending look on his face, hands on hips?

"OLAF! You're going to ruin my hair and clothes! It took me a while to get presentable like this. I'm not used to suits!"

He completely ignored my outburst. "As I was saying, Rapunzel made a beautiful arrangement on Anna's hair. All sorts of flowers. Did I mentioned that I helped pick them? Anyway, she did it and I went to look closely at Anna's hair cause it was so pretty. That's when the sneezes started and I got asked to come here and see if you were ready." He looked at me as if he couldn't see the enormous damp spot I now had on my coat.

"I was! Before you threw a snowball at me! Now what am I going to do to get this dry?"

""mmm perhaps..." Something caught his eye through the window. "Look! Sven it's outside. I am gonna go play." He went to the window and yelled to Sven through the closed glass. "SVEN! Wait for me!"

And just like that he paddled back and out of the room, leaving me with a wet coat. Anna was going to kill me.

I went into the adjoining bathroom looking for towels, something that would dry the coat. Having found only the one I used after my bath, I sighed and started patting the spot, hoping that it wouldn't do more damage.

Going back to the bedroom I looked outside my window, enjoying the view of Olaf and Sven playing. I still found it impressive that they could have developed such a close relationship. I mean, a reindeer and a snowman? A reindeer that loved carrots and a snowman that had a huge carrot as his nose? It would be impossible to work out. And yet, there they were. Both so different and yet so alike. They had that freedom and joy we could only find in children. They laughed at nothing and everything. They simply enjoyed life as it came, no worries whatsoever.

Was that what freedom was all about? Doing whatever you wanted and not taking life seriously? How could their world work like this? What about responsibilities? Of course it didn't matter for them. They had all of us to solve their problems. We fixed the gardens and we fed them. We took care of them.

My jacket would not get dry anyway. I sighed. Sometimes I wished I had someone to take care of me... Well, technically, from that day on I would have. Anna had always made sure she told me time and time again that, now, I wouldn't have to be alone anymore. She would be there to take care of me. Wish that she would be here to fix my jacket now...

Perhaps Kai would be able to help me. I turned towards the door to go find the man. Speaking of the devil.

"Hi, Kai."

"What happened to your jacket? Are you okay? Are you bleeding?" He looked really concerned. I almost laughed at his worry about a wet jacket.

"No, Gods, no, Kai. Olaf threw a snowball at me, the little bugger and I've been trying to dry my jacket, to no avail."

"Oh. If that's only that, I'll fetch another one. Princess Anna had two made. She just knew something could go wrong."

"Wait, what? Two jackets?" I snorted. "Did she ask two dresses to be made as well?"

Kai looked at me with an expression that left me no doubt that she had indeed ordered two dresses. I rubbed my free hand over my face. "I can't actually believe it" I muttered.

"I'll go fetch the jacket. You might as well take that wet one off."

What was Anna thinking? Getting two jackets, two dresses. She had been so out of character those past few months, actually obsessing about the wedding. Anna preparing and planning for things? I couldn't help but feeling that something was wrong in this story, but I always pushed those thoughts away and took it as for she was really happy to be getting married to me.

Kai returned to the room carrying a brand new jacket, still inside the plastic bag. He took it off and handed it to me.

"Princess Rapunzel told me Princess Anna will be ready in thirty minutes. I'm still surprised she's going to be on time." So was I, to be honest.

"Thank you, Kai. I'll be heading down, then, to the chapel."

He nodded and left. I turned back to the mirror, putting on the jacket, straightening it until it was impossible to find one single crease and readjusting the perfect aligned tie. When I finished, I let my arms fall and sighed, really looking at my face.

I was happy, wasn't I? That was what I had always wanted since we had started dating. Nothing would change much as we already lived together and spent almost all day together. What was just a foolish ceremony and a piece of paper?

And she wanted it as well. She was so excited about it. Everything would be alright. It was time to head down.

* * *

The chapel was so beautiful. I was impressed with the amazing work Anna had done. Not that I had ever doubted that she was capable of it, but, I mean, it's Anna we're talking about. She ordered two dresses so just she'd have a spare in case she ruined the first one.

White lilies covered the place, making it look like the small chapel was covered in a snow of flowers. They were on the sides of the pews and over them, crossing the room horizontally and vertically. Green gardenias freckled the whole place, making it impossible not to see Anna's personal touch in the decoration. I don't think I've ever seen her not wearing something green.

The carpet extending from the entrance towards the altar was purple and blue, a constant reminder that it was Arendelle's royalty that was getting married.

A piano was playing a soft tune in the distance, though it couldn't be heard well under the constant chatter of people gossiping and talking. I'd never seen so many people together in one place. And they were all there just to see Anna and I join in matrimony. It was like they were prying, invading our private life and I was not sure I was comfortable with all those eyes focused on me.

Pulling on the edges of my white glove, I swallowed and concentrated on what would happen in a few moments. In just a while, Anna would walk down the aisle and I'd head down the few steps towards her and offer my arm. And, then, after a ceremony of nordic words I couldn't possibly ever understand, we'd be married. Forever. That thought made my heart flutter and my stomach clench. It was a good feeling, right?

I saw Olaf paddling towards the entrance of the chapel, a small cushion on his small wooden hands and I knew it was about to start. Just like that, a few notes sounded louder on the piano, people quieted down and the first notes of a nuptial march took over.

And that was when I saw her: beautiful in her stark white dress, a bouquet of green gardenias on her hand. If we weren't in public I would have had to bend down to pick a jaw that would have been on the floor.

She had a huge smile on her face, although I couldn't see if her eyes (her face was still hidden under the veil) reflected all that light that came from her smile.

Her dress was just so beautiful. The sunlight coming in from the huge entranceway highlighted her silhouette, which was wrapped in a dress that hugged all her curves in the right way. The lace white cleavage contrasted with her freckled skin and the bra frame pushed her petite breasts just so much it made them much fuller. Or beautifuller.

Being strapless, it allowed her shoulders to glow on the light and, together with the white band on her head, it made her look like an angel with wings and a halo that shone so much it could blind a pure mortal that was not allowed to love an angel.

The skirts flowed around her, the veil and the train extending for a a good couple of feet behind her. It made me wonder if she would be able to walk towards the altar and not fall. I wondered if I should be ready to leap up and catch her at any moment. Though, knowing Anna, she would just probably stand up and laugh at her own clumsiness.

I knew that it wouldn't come to that, because the next person that came in had a look of determination that left no space for doubt. I knew they would make sure nothing went wrong with the wedding. Hand clenched, face frowned in concentration, head held high and eyes focused on the altar but without seeing me.

And then Anna took Elsa's arm and they started walking towards me.


End file.
